hanging out down the street
by marvelfoodlover
Summary: Everything is the same, except just one thing: Eric's cousin is Jackie Forman. Weekly updates, usually Thursday.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello guys! So I have been rewatching the show and was wondering how different it would be if Jackie had lived with the Formans for a long time? A lot of stories has Jackie dating Hyde from the beginning, but I feel like they also erase her bitchy cheerleading characteristics which we all love and hate. So I want to keep that and still want to explore the characters' relationships if there was just a little different. For the most part, a lot of the plot would be the same except for little twists and turns. So please do review your thoughts and ideas! Thank you for reading!**

The little girl sat in the couch, legs pressed against her chest as she read her storybook. It was about a princess who was trapped in a castle, and she waited for her Prince Charming to come and rescue her away from the monster that kept her in the castle. The girl liked to think that she was just like that princess, except she was waiting for her mommy to come home. Her mommy would come and everything will be fine.

It wasn't the first time her mommy disappeared. The first time it happened, she cried for hours until she realized that her mother wasn't picking her up from her kindergarten. Her teacher had looked at her with such pity as she called her mommy. Her mommy came with flimsy excuses and a beautiful smile, and the girl accepted it. After all, it was her mommy, she would forgive her for everything.

The next time it happened she disappeared for an entire weekend, the girl stayed in their small apartment, going down to the park for a few hours before returning to her empty home. She ate as much as chips and chocolate she wanted, and she convinced herself that it was the best weekend because she could do whatever she wanted. The next morning her mommy was sleeping on the couch, as she snuggled up against her mommy, the little girl figured it was okay to skip one day of school if she could spend it with her mommy.

This time, however, it was different. Days went by since her mommy came with a strange man. He wore a nice suit and said something that made her mommy giggle, so she guessed it was okay. But the man kept touching her mommy, and when she didn't bother kissing her the little girl decided she hated this man for stealing her mommy. They left at night, her mommy promising her a pancake breakfast before tucking her in bed and kissing her forehead gently.

When she woke up, there was no smell of pancakes or bacon, and she got into the kitchen to find no one. She found a note stuck on the fridge, and all it said was "I am sorry."

A week passed by and the little girl didn't say anything to anybody. She would sometimes have dinner with the nice grandma and grandpa down the hall, and whenever they would ask her questions about mommy she'll tell them that she had work. They would share a glance that she ignored and the girl enjoyed the chicken parmesan that the nice grandmother made.

Now, she was in the living room watching the television and eating chips. It was 8 P.M. and she sat there on the couch just sitting. She had washed her hair all by herself today, she was proud of that. Her eyelids were getting heavy but she didn't want to sleep just yet. Her mommy would come and tuck her in and keep the monsters away. She doesn't want to sleep alone.

The sudden knocking caused the girl to flinch. She rushed to the door, maybe her mommy forgot the key and couldn't get in. But her heart stopped at the sight of the nice old couple. "Hello sweetie, can we come in?" The grandma asked with a sweet smile.

The girl couldn't say anything, disappointment rushing her entire body. She just stood by and let the old couple in her apartment. She could see with their concerning looks and whispers that they knew. _They knew they knew they knew the-_

"Honey where's your mother?" The grandpa asked, his eyes looking straight into her eyes and the girl couldn't speak. She couldn't say anything. Seeing the heartbroken expression the grandpa pulled the girl into his arms. He felt her shaking with sobs and shared a worried glance with his wife.

"It'll be okay. Everything will be fine," the grandpa promised. But the little girl didn't believe in it anymore.

Jackie didn't believe in promises anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

"To Forman!"

Jackie Forman heard Hyde shout as she walked into the basement. She groaned out loud seeing Eric and his gang of friends sitting in a circle with a beer in their hands. She just wanted to spend some time alone after long cheerleading practice and with the party upstairs she knew it would impossible to avoid conversations. She just didn't want to talk to anyone today, period.

"God, do you guys always hang out here?" Jackie whined, knowing that the rest of the people will think she's a bitch. Doesn't matter what they think.

"Well, considering that they are my friends Devil," Eric teasingly remarked.

"Better than hanging out by yourself," Hyde said with a ruthless smirk.

Jackie rolled at Kelso yelling "BURN" and Donna laughing. With a withering glare to Hyde, she walked out of the basement and ran to her room, refusing to let any tears fall from her eyes. She mumbled whenever someone talked to her, but she slipped quietly and let out a sigh as she locked the door behind. She was being too emotional, she knows, but with the constant pain and the constant reminder of what today was, she couldn't help it. She flopped on her bed, silently thankful that Laurie was off to college and she got the room all for herself. Still, in her cheerleading uniform, she sighed again and let her eyes close. She knows she shouldn't sleep in her uniform, but she doesn't care.

God, she hated today.

….

"Hey man, that wasn't nice," Eric quietly said to Hyde after they watched the cheerleader basically run out of the basement.

"Whatever," Hyde rolled his eyes and took a sip of his beer. _Cold, nice._

"Damn your cousin is hot Eric," Kelso said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Just cut her some slack okay? She's a bitch I know," Eric replied, ignoring Kelso's comment.

"Hey man, would it be okay if I did it with Jackie?" Kelso asked.

"No!" Eric yelled.

"And besides," Donna continues with an eye roll, "She has a boyfriend and what about Pam?"

"What about her?" Kelso stupidly asked. "Damn Donna!" He yelled when Donna smacked him across the back of his head.

"No, I mean it," Eric stood up, pointing a finger to each guy present in the basement. "Both of you won't do anything with Jackie, got it?"

"As if I would even want that," Hyde scoffed, getting up to get a pop from the freezer. Kelso kept making excuses which seemed to just make Eric even more annoyed.

It was a strange relationship, Donna thought to herself. Whenever Eric and Jackie interacted with each other in public, they would always trade remarks and tried to get each other in trouble. Yet if someone was badmouthing either one of them, the other would be vicious to take that person out. Eric was incredibly protective of his cousin, much more than Laurie, who Donna knew that Eric hated with a passion. Maybe it was the fact that Jackie was a year younger than him, but seeing him so protective is making him look so attractive.

"Donna, are you listening to me?" Eric was looking at her, pulling her from her thoughts. She could feel her face burning and she quickly shrugged and got out to get a pop.

"Well, the most important thing is that Forman is getting a car," Hyde catches the attention of everyone, quickly putting everyone back into their previous good mood.

"To Forman!"

….

"I may not say this right because I am new to English, but she has tremendous breasts, yes?" Fez asked Hyde, poring at a woman behind him. Hyde looked at the woman.

"Micheal, who is this guy?" Pam Macy asked her boyfriend with her annoyed voice.

"Oh that's just Fez, the foreign exchange student," Kelso simply answered.

"What did we exchange him for?" Pam stupidly asked, causing everyone except Kelso to roll their eyes. The front door of The Hub opened, and in walked Sean Marullo, the quarterback of the Point Place High School in hand with his girlfriend Jackie Forman. Sean whispered something to Jackie, who giggled and leaned against his body as he leads them to a booth. He kissed her deeply before getting up to order something. Jackie had a small smile as she waiting for her boyfriend to come back with her diet coke.

Pam suddenly got out of her seat, looking at Donna expectantly and announced, "Donna, I have to go to the ladies' room."

Donna didn't say anything, looking away immediately.

"Donna!" Pam shrilled, hurting everyone's ears. Donna got up, visibly annoyed, and left with Kelso's girlfriend.

Fez got up too, much like Pam before, and announced that he too wanted to go to the bathroom to his friends. When Eric didn't respond, Hyde informed him that guys didn't do that, leaving Fez to awkwardly go to the bathroom alone.

"What the hell man?" Hyde asked Eric, noticing the suspicious look on his best friend. He turned to see where he was looking and rolled his eyes when he watched Jackie and Sean making out. He couldn't understand why Eric was overprotective of his cousin more than his own sister.

"So Kelso," Hyde turned to the doofus. "How much longer are we going to have to deal with the "Pam Macy" experience?"

Kelso got up and announced, "It's over man! She's cutting into my free time."

…..

Jackie kissed her boyfriend goodbye. She blushed as he winked and walked to his friends. She turned to her cheerleading squad and smiled at the other girls, who gushed as they saw the sweet moment. She kept her smile as they walked into the school, gossiping as usual about the school stuff.

"So Jackie are you coming to the Todd Rundgren concert?" Pam Macy asked her, giggling as in her annoying voice. Jackie kept her smile even though she knew her ears were bleeding. "What concert?" She innocently asked.

"Oh Kelso and his friends invited me to go to the concert with them, you know with your cousin," Pam continues, her smile turning vicious as she saw a slight drop in the younger girl's face.

"Oh," Jackie responded. "Well, I wouldn't have come anyway because I got plans with Sean over the weekend." She didn't really, but she didn't want to seem like a loser to the squad. She smiled brightly as the bell rang and she walked into her class. Her smile dropped as she took her seat, idly wondering why Eric didn't invite her to the concert too. She pushed down the disappointment and focused on the teacher. It didn't matter anyway.

…..

Jackie tried to stifle her laugh as she watched Red and Kitty Forman talk to Eric. It was clear to her that Eric was high as a kite to her, and watching him focus on his parents she tried to keep her giggles to herself.

"Excuse me, am I getting the car?" Eric interrupted, his voice weirdly high.

Red nodded, "That's true. But we didn't say that. Things don't just magically hop into your lap; you have to work for them."

"A car is a privilege," Kitty told her only son.

"So do I get the car?" Eric questioned. Red threw him the keys.

"BITCHIN" Eric shouted out to the world. Jackie snorted from her seat at the kitchen table. She turned down when she saw Red's glare to her, biting the smile that was forming.

Red looked back to his only son. "Eric please, not in front of your mother." Jackie couldn't help the laugh then.

With Red ordering Eric to clean the attic, the two men left the kitchen leaving Jackie with her homework and Kitty with her pan of brownies.

"So honey," Kitty said placing a plate of brownies in front of the girl. "How's your homework?"

"Boring Aunt Kitty," Jackie whined. "So Uncle Red is really letting Eric with the Cruiser?"

"Well, it's about time he learns some responsibility," Kitty replied, taking a seat. "How's the practice going?"

"It's good," Jackie mumbled. She'll die before admitting to anyone about her problems. "Is Uncle Red still mad about Sean?"

When Red found out Jackie was dating, he had blown it out of proportion. They got into a huge fight, with Red yelling at her that she was too young and Jackie fighting back that she could do whatever she wanted. So Red was giving her the silent treatment, but honestly, she didn't see the big deal out of it. _Sure Sean was a senior while she was a sophomore, but what's the big deal of the two year age gap?_

"Well honey he'll get over it," Kitty assured her niece, giving a kiss on her forehead before getting ready to cook dinner, leaving the girl with her thoughts.

…..

Jackie smirked from the kitchen door at Eric as he laid on top of his car, dazed after his first kiss. "Aw, the nerd finally got his kiss," she teasingly said, causing him to shriek out loud. She laughed and sat next to him.

"How was the concert?" She couldn't help but snidely ask.

"I don't know, how was the weekend with Sean?" Eric taunted back. Jackie just rolled her eyes. Even Eric had a problem with her boyfriend.

"Forget it," He said after a moment of silence and left her sitting on his car. He just didn't understand why she was changing so much.


	3. Chapter 2

Jazz music was playing as Jackie entered the kitchen. She smiled as she watched Kitty groove to the music and Red sitting in his usual spot reading the paper. "Good morning," She greeted brightly, getting an answer from her aunt and silence from her uncle. Her shoulder slumped a little but she pushed it through and took her seat beside Red. She grabbed the toast and giggled as Kitty danced her way to the table and poured her some tang. Getting a kiss on her forehead, Kitty quickly rushed when to get him the milk and cereal.

Eric gave her an exasperated glance and Jackie bit her lip to not laugh. She watched as Eric argued with his parents and Kitty denying any surprise party. She rolled her eyes when Kitty thought she fooled her cousin. "What should I get for Eric?" Jackie absently asked.

"Oh honey, you don't need to get him anything," Kitty said, looking at the girl with a frown. Before Jackie could respond, the doorbell rang and Red sprang out of his chair. Two minutes later Kitty and Jackie turned to Red with Laurie Forman walking to them.

"Mommy!" Laurie screeched as she ran to hang her mother. Jackie winced at the high pitch noise her cousin was letting out. getting out of her mother's hug, Laurie sent an annoyed look at the younger girl. "Jackie," Laurie snidely greeted.

"Hello Laurie," Jackie said, her tone neutral. Red was already mad at her, might as well make an effect to act nice to Satan.

"You pulled the cot out right Jackie?" It was the first time Red had talked to her, and it showed the way both Kitty and Jackie gasped.

"Yes sir," Jackie said, hope beginning to form in her heart that maybe Red was getting over her boyfriend situation.

"Good," Red said nothing else and walked to grab his keys.

"Oh Daddy, can I have $20 for Eric's present please?" Laurie sweetly said and Jackie silently groaned. She hated whenever Laurie was around because she would become the favorite. Red left soon with Kitty, and Jackie was left with her older cousin.

"Mother's day was last month. Did you find your mommy yet?" Laurie said with her familiar smirk.

"Don't you have to be with your sugar daddy?" Jackie shot back with a sweet smile. She left the kitchen not before "Isn't that you and your boyfriend?" from Laurie. She growled in annoyance before heading to the room. She could lock Laurie out and mess up her makeup and clothes till them.

…

"Who is the goddess?" Jackie heard Fez say something as she walked down the basement with her laundry. Sometimes Jackie liked to help around the house with cleaning. She couldn't cook for her life, but laundry she could do.

She rolled her eyes at Laurie, who just had a big red sweater and no pants and was smirking slightly. Fez and Kelso were ogling at the blonde while Hyde stood slightly disgusted.

"The goddess is Eric's sister," Kelso answered Fez and walking up to her. Jackie rolled her eyes in pure exasperation and continued to walk down the basement.

"She's not a goddess. She's more the earth mother whore type, which works for me," Hyde replied with a big smirk.

"Damn it, Laurie! I was supposed to do laundry!" Jackie yelled, slamming her basket on top of the washing machine. "And for god's sake, this isn't your work put some clothes on."

Eric had walked down the basement and shared a five high with his cousin. Whenever against Laurie they were always together.

"Down midget, I am just waiting for my jeans to come out of the dryer," She said to Jackie. "It'll just take a minute."

"I don't think Kelso's gonna stay that long," Eric stated, looking at his best friend.

"And besides, I am not completely naked under this. See, I am wearing underwear."

Jackie and Eric shuddered and groaned out loud at Laurie flashing to the rest of the men in the basement. "They don't have money to pay you, Laurie," Jackie snapped, glaring at disgust.

"Don't be such a virgin. Oh maybe that's why your old boyfriend is still with you," Laurie shot back, and she knew that it hit close. Jackie just rolled her eyes and flip her the bird. Everyone else was way too shocked to react and Jackie walked out. She'll do the laundry later she was going out with Sean anyway.

…..

"Happy birthday!" Jackie shouted along with Kitty, giggling when Eric jumped in surprise. She shared a wink with her when she denied any surprise party and left the room. Red soon left after ordering him to mow the lawn, leaving Laurie and her with Eric.

"Hey, little brother. Nice tent," Laurie taunted before leaving. Jackie blushed and screamed "EW" before running out.

"Thanks, Jackie!"

…..

Jackie bobbed her head to the low music as she lounged at the couch. Eric had just cut his cake much to his embarrassment and now he was opening his presents. He was uncomfortable with his parents' gift, she knew that he guilty about spending so much money on his birthday. He moved on to the next present, which was actually hers. She sat up straight, looking at Eric with anticipation. She had brought him a nice shirt, she thought it was practical and nice.

"Thanks devil," Eric said with a warm smile.

Jackie smiled in turn. "It's padded so you'll look like you really have some shoulders." He rolled his eyes but kept the smile. She couldn't help teasing him a little and returned his smile with her own. Presents were opened and soon the adults were gone. Laurie didn't hesitate for a second to leave and soon it was Eric and his friends and Jackie.

The doorbell rang and Kelso opened it, and to her surprise, Sean was standing there. "Baby!" Jackie squealed loudly and attacked her boyfriend with a fierce hug. She pulled him in a deep kiss, smiling when she felt his hands firmly on her hips. The sound of someone clearing their throat broke their kiss, and Jackie blushed under everyone's stare.

"What are you doing here?" Eric asked Sean, his arms across his chest and appearing to sound stern. Jackie rolled her eyes at her cousin. "Relax nerd, I invited him over."

Sean held up his present. "I got two 6-packs."

The excitement from Hyde, Kelso, and Fez drowned Eric's groan. He couldn't deny the beer and maybe it was the way Jackie beamed, he let Sean in.

…

They had been making out in his car when she felt Sean's hand went up to her thigh. She froze, eyes going wide when she felt his excitement up against her. Looking into his eyes, a sudden memory popped into her mind.

 _"So Jackie," Pam Macy asked her, a sleazy grin on her face. "How's Sean at the sack?"_

 _Jackie tilted her head, faking confusion. "Huh?"_

 _"You know. Sex."_

 _Now everyone in the cheerleading squad was paying attention to their conversation. Flushing with embarrassment, Jackie lowered her eyes and just shrugged._

 _"Wait you haven't done it?" Krista questioned._

 _"Are you a virgin?" Sarah asked, judging her with that annoying smile._

 _"It's not a big deal." Jackie was the only sophomore to be in the varsity team. She was the prettiest girl in the school, the strong candidate for Ice Queen. So what if she was a virgin?_

 _"Of course it's a big deal!" Pam told her. "You have been going out with Sean for six months already, you need to sleep with him. Otherwise, he's going to leave you."_

Those words stuck Jackie's mind for a full week. Now, as his hand continued to massage her inner thigh she pulled him in a deep kiss. She didn't pull back when he pulls down her skirt.

She loves him. He has to stay with her.

…..

"There's some party that has a keg going on later. Wanna come?" Sean whispered, peppering kisses down her neck. Lately all it seemed that they were just that, Jackie thought to herself. She had sneaked out to his home and had spend some time there, and this wasn't even her first time. She let out a small moan as he comes up and presses his lips on hers. He gets up and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay."

Lately that's all she has been doing. Pleasing him and doing whatever he wants. Do you want to hang out with my friends? Sure. Do you want to go that party? Okay. Do you want to do it? Sure. It's weird, like there is a shift in their relationship. Yet she knows that she has all of her attention. She's friends with his friends, her cheerleading squad are becoming more friendly and everyone knows her name. She's the prettiest girl and the best cheerleader, she knew that. She was in the popular clique and everyone who was important in the high school system knew her name.

Later that night, hand in hand, Sean lead her to a mansion and people were already streaming in. She giggled as he kept kissing her neck, and finally got him off her after he went to get drinks. She talked to her friends, gushing about the new clothing store about in the mall. A drink turned to two and more, and soon Jackie was tripping over her own feet. She giggled loudly, trying to keep her friends still. She felt arms around her waist and soon her boyfriend was kissing her. She could taste the beer from his tongue and suddenly everything just went dark.

…

Jackie woke up feeling like someone was hammering her head. She groaned loudly, tensing when she felt something on her waist. She slowly opened her eyes, wincing as light from the window made her head explode. She turned to see Sean still sleeping, and suddenly it hit her. She had spend the night at Sean's home, and if Red found on that she had been spending nights here she would actually die. She had to get back home, she decides as she shifts out of Sean's grip. She pauses, wondering what happened last night. Judging by the lack of clothes on either person, she thinks they had sex. She ignores the pool of something plunging down her stomach at the idea that she didn't remember it. It's fine, she tries to rationale it, Sean is her boyfriend. So what if she doesn't remember it, it was okay because he was her boyfriend. Right?

Thoughts clouded her mind as she dressed and dragged herself out of Sean's house. It was 10 AM, and thankfully she didn't see his parents and ignoring the pounding in her head and heart as she sneaked into the basement. She hoped that Kitty and Red left for work and no one was in the basement yet.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Eric's yelling reached her as soon as she entered the basement. She sighed in annoyance, seeing that every one of Eric's friends was here. They took in her ragged appearance and bad expression and could come up with their own conclusion. "Why do you care? She tried to push past him but her cousin stood firmly in his place. Suddenly Eric looked more like Red with his scowl and glare.

"Oh I don't know Jackie, maybe it's because we couldn't find you this morning? Dad and Mom are upstairs calling everyone to find you. Worried out of their goddamn mind!"

"Eric stop making it a big deal! I am popular and get invited to parties and I am _sorry_ that you have to wonder what that feels like!"

Maybe it was the extra attention or a pounding headache that was making her madder than usual, but she just wanted to sleep.

"Since when did you become such a bitch?"

"It's better than being a virgin."

Jackie past her cousin, wincing when Kelso yelled "BURN", and went up the upstairs to find Red and Kitty sitting at the kitchen table.

Crap.

…

Everyone in the basement winced as they heard Red's booming voice. Eric stood there for a minute before heading upstairs, leaving his friends behind. "What's wrong with Jackie?" Donna asked, more to herself than to her friends.

"Man Jackie was so hot when she burned Forman," Kelso said with a dumb expression, yelping when Donna smacked his back.

"She is a goddess," Fez mutters dreamily. Everyone ignores him as usual.

"She used to be okay. A bit conceited but not this bad."

Hyde rolled his eyes, leaning back against his chair. "Who cares man? For once she's in trouble with Red. It's about time the princess gets the foot in the ass."

Donna said nothing and everyone focuses on the television again, but her mind is stuck on a memory.

 _"Forman get your ass out or we'll leave without you!" Nine-year-old Hyde yelled at the backyard with Donna and Kelso by his side. They watched as their scrawny friend came out of the kitchen door._

 _"Wait, Eric can I come too?"_

 _They turned back to see the eight-year-old Jackie rushing towards them. Her bright pink dress with two ponytails was cute, but Hyde just sneered at her. "Hi Jackie!" Kelso said with a smile, happy with everything._

 _"Guys-"_

 _"No!" Hyde interrupted Eric. "She can't come! We are going to our place-" they all knew the water tower was their sacred place-" and she can't come."_

 _Eric turned to his other friends only to be met with shaking heads. Ever since Jackie had come, she had been attached Eric by the hip, going wherever he went. To be honest, Donna was sick of the girl hoarding her best friend, so she ignored the guilt when Jackie's face fell._

 _"Sorry Jackie!" Eric said as Hyde and Donna dragged him away. Kelso was about to talk to the pretty girl before seeing the glare Hyde sent his way. He ran after them, and Donna saw the tears and the trembling lips from Jackie._


End file.
